


Happy Now?

by TheNotSoGreatYuki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After Chapter One Things Get Interesting, Almost Rape in later Chapter, Angst, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Floofy floof, Genocide, M/M, Other, Reader Has No Friends, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader gets off to slow start, Romance, Sad, Sans Being An Asshole, So much angst, Suicide mention, Welcome To Angst Land, antisocial, like holy shit, mild PTSD, pacifist, probably, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNotSoGreatYuki/pseuds/TheNotSoGreatYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You looked down at the ashes of the skeleton that once made you laugh. Your knife fell from your hands and clattered to the Judgment Hall floor. "Finally." You voice was choked and strangled. </p><p>Your legs crumpled under you, causing you to fall. A small tear ran down your cheek. 'Great job!' Chara told you encouragingly. They sounded proud... but you weren't. 'They're finally all gone, and it's all thanks to you! I couldn't have done it without you!' Something glowing yellow made its way in front of you. The Reset Button. 'What are you doing?' Chara questioned. You didn't answer them, instead just lightly pressing the button with the tips of your fingers.</p><p>It was time to make this right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bloody Beginning

You jolted up from your bed with a start, cold sweat running down your back. Another nightmare... great. You threw off your now damp covers and got out of bed. One nights like these, kids like you... should be drinking a glass of mostly-chocolate milk and watching a funny movie. You decided to take that advice. Your eyes glanced at the clock on your bedside table. 2:14 am... just great. 

You felt a shiver run down your spine as you thought about your dream. You couldn't quite remember the faces of the victims in your dreams, but you knew they weren't human. By victims, you meant the people that you hurt and sometimes killed in these frequent nightmares. They all had nicknames, since you knew not their faces or real names. All you could really remember from them was the sound of their voices. Their nicknames were Skeleton, Chef, Scientist, Nerd, Warrior, Mom, Dad, Kid, and Bro. There was also another entity that had a nickname, one that you rarely thought about. Devil. Their voice was the worst, always urging you to kill the others in your nightmares. 

You wondered if these dream-people were real, or if you had just met them in your dreams. Maybe you made them all up. Maybe, just maybe, they were people that you had met in your past. Then again, you must have met them when you were really small, if you couldn't remember their faces. Your head ached and you took a sip of the chocolate milk, a small sigh of content escaping your lips.

You quickly settled into your couch, heating blanket warming your body. Your laptop whirred to life in front of you, groaning in the process. It seemed as though the air vents built in to the portable computer were telling you that it was much to early to be awake, but you rolled your eyes in response. You were up now, so it sure as hell better be up too. It wasn't as if you enjoyed waking up before the sun came out shaking and gasping. You pulled out one of your favorite romantic comedies, The Bounty Hunter, and slid the disk into the slot. Gerard Butler's voice filled the air around you, and you took another sip of milk. Even though you woke up badly, today was already starting off good.

You woke up to the persistent beeping of your phone alarm. Your eyes refused to open as your hands found the phone and slid your finger across the screen. Then, your arm returned to cradling your computer like a teddy bear. The beeping soon returned though, but it did not sound from your phone. Outside, a moving van made the insistent loud beeping it usually made while backing up. Taking this as a sign that the world wanted you up, your eyes opened. You muttered a few curses at the window, sliding out of the couch. Today, just like any other day, was going to be extremely exhausting. 

After taking a shower and dressing in your black leather, you grabbed you bag full of your uniform and breakfast, and headed outside to your garage. As you rolled your bike outside and threw your bag into the small compartment under your motorcycle's seat, you caught a glimpse of the new couple moving in beside you. They seemed to be two skeletons, brothers by the way they seemed comfortable but not intimate with each other. You put your helmet onto your head, catching the eye of the shorter skeleton dressed in a blue hoodie and basketball shorts. He looked at you curiously, and you waved. When he waved back, your phone alarm echoed throughout the air. You were going to be late for work if you stayed around here conversing. You shrugged at the skeleton across the street, turning your alarm off. He shrugged back, waved again, then turned to his brother. You smiled slightly. Maybe you could tolerate your new neighbors. 

You arrived at work and changed into your uniform, staring at the doughnuts and coffee machines in front of you while you stood behind the counter. You worked at Premier Rêve, the only France themed café in town. Your uniform consisted of beige colored overalls that cut off at the middle of your thighs, and a white t-shirt. Your head band looked like a baguette. To finish the uniform off, you wore white knee-high socks and beige colored flats. You kind of looked like a feminine, interesting, version of a French loaf of bread. You liked the outfit, although it showed quite a bit of your thigh skin. You spent the majority of the day serving the tourists and regulars all the coffee, croissants, and doughnuts they needed.

About an hour before your shift was over, a group of particularly loud Monsters came through the door. Two of the monsters spoke in loud voices, whereas the other two listened quietly. You turned your head to greet them, eyes scanning everything you could. A tall skeleton, a fish woman, a lizard-like woman, and a short skeleton. You recognized the two skeletons as your new neighbors. You gave the group a warm smile, although inside you felt like frowning. They were so loud that they barely noticed you. But, you couldn't let that make you lose your job for hospitality. You would wait until they quieted down, then come over to their table and ask what they would like to eat or drink. The group sat down eventually, and you walked over to them with the same smile. It was starting to hurt. 

"Bonjour! Welcome to Premier Rêve! My name is Y/N, and I will be your server today!" The taller skeleton beamed at you. "DO YOU HAVE SPAGHETTI?" He immediately asked. Your grin became slightly more genuine. He seemed so innocent, like a child. And luckily, your café did carry spaghetti. It was a favorite dish of everyone on the staff, so the boss added it to the menu. "We do! Would you like a plate of it, monsieur?" The skeleton seemed to beam as you stated that you did indeed carry spaghetti. The shorter skeleton let out a sigh of relief. "SANS?! WHAT IS A MISHOR?" You wanted to laugh, which surprised you. Normally, these groups of people annoyed you to no end. You hated and liked working in the café. Hated it, because there were constantly people surrounding you. And loved it, because you were surrounded by food and usually left alone unless someone wanted to order. 

"P-P-Papyrus... i-it's pronounced monsieur... it kinda means sir in French...." The lizard woman spoke. Your grin widened another fraction. "Très bien! Parlez-vous français?" The lizard woman nodded. "O-O-Only a small b-bit." You nodded at her. That was another passion of yours... French. You quickly turned to the rest of the group again as the skeleton ordered. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HAVE THE SPAGHETTI." You nodded, writing the order in French on your note pad. You look towards the shorter skeleton. "And you, monsieur?" The skeleton smiled lazily at you. "ketchup." You nodded, turning to the two females at the table. After all, it was not uncommon for Monsters to have different tastes than you. A ketchup addiction was to be expected. "And you, mademoiselle?" You asked the lizard lady. "A-A croissant, p-please!" You nodded, your gaze resting on the fish woman. Her biceps and calves, and... well... everything were huge! She must really work out. "And, last but not least... what would you request mademoiselle?" The woman studied you with a watchful eye, her other eye being hidden behind an eye patch. 

"What do you have that isn't made of bread and junk?" She asked you. Her voice was loud like the taller skeleton's. You thought of the long list of items and named off each one. "We have chicken-noodle soup, clam chowder, crab bisque, and split-pea for our soups, most salad types and dressings, salmon, trout, catfish, the cheese and meat platter, and summer sausage." Your smile had disappeared as you thought, your façade slipping. You quickly returned to your happy-go-lucky state before anyone noticed. The shorter skeleton who ordered only ketchup gave you a small look, but didn't say anything. "I'll take the cheese and meat platter then." She said matter of factly. The shorter skeleton smiled wider. "well isn't that a cheesy order." An unexpected snort leaves your mouth, and you quickly suppress the giggles soon to come with your hand. The skeleton looks pleased. His brother, however, does not. "SANS! DON'T START THIS AGAIN! PLEASE!" The shorter skeleton, Sans, tried not to laugh. "okay, pap. just brie." You clutched your side with the hand that wasn't pressed tightly to your mouth. God. This guy was a riot.

"OH GREAT, SANS! YOU BROKE THE WAITRESS." The lizard woman made a comment about how in France you were called a 'serveuse', but he didn't seem to catch that as he yelled at his shorter brother. You left the scene with a genuine full-smile on your face, one that you quickly wiped off when you saw the chef, Jess Reier. Jess was an ex-boyfriend of yours, and he had never quite gotten over you. You made sure to tell him that it was over every time he suggested it. "That's the pretty smile I remember. You should do it more often, Belle." You suppressed the ever increasing urge to hit his dumb look right off his face, and instead sent him a glare. "Just do your work and leave me alone." You voice was harsh and cold. This was how you talked to anyone when you were outside of work. It saved you the trouble of making friends and having relationships. For some reason, you let yourself slip when it came to Jess. But now, he was just as much of a nuisance as everyone else. 

"Maybe that isn't the only thing I'll be doing." He whispered, his voice making the hairs on your neck stand on end. You sent him another glare then returned to your place behind the counter. Soon enough, the food was ready. You took it to the group, your bubbly smile shining on your face. The alarm on your phone dinged, signaling the end of your shift. You quickly made a beeline for the locker rooms, changing out of your uniform and into your leather. Your manager waved you off with a smile, one that you didn't return. She was used to it. You never really smiled. You walked out the front door to your bike. As you sat on the steadily warming seat and threw on your helmet, you knew what you had to do next. "Hey, Siri? Where is the closest Mc. Donalds?"


	2. Why You Don't Have Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out who you really are, plus you save a life.

You threw yourself down on your couch, nearly crushing your laptop under your butt. Your hand dug into the bag of junk food, taking out a handful of salty fries. You shoved the food in your mouth, sighing in content. You were about to shove another handful of the delicious and sodium covered fried potato sticks, but a knock on your door interrupted you. You let out a grumble, moving off of your couch and over to the door. You opened the door, eyes widening as you tilted your head to look up into the face of Papyrus, your neighbor. His eye sockets were closed.

"HELLO HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO BORROW A TOMATO!" You stared at Papyrus blankly. It took a few moments before you realized that you had to answer him. "Oh... uh... sure?" You allowed the skeleton into your house, then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a tomato from the fruit bowl. Papyrus appeared behind you, exclaiming in glee as you handed him the fruit. 

"WOWIE, HUMAN! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU!" For the first time since he came into your house, Papyrus opened his eye sockets. As soon as he saw you, his eye sockets widened. "YOU ARE THE WAITRESS THAT MY BROTHER BROKE!" He exclaimed. You didn't want to laugh, but some small part of you had found his words too innocent to scowl at. A part of you was becoming soft, and it wanted to treat the skeleton like it treated all other children. A laugh escaped your lips. Maybe it was okay to treat the skeleton nicely. He didn't seem like he was going to cause you any trouble. You could treat him like you treated all innocent things, caring. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, HUMAN?!" You smiled at Papyrus. 

"Don't worry, monsieur. Your brother didn't break me." Even though you knew his name, it would have been rude and awkward to call him by a name that you had heard from someone else's lips. The skeleton shook his head, holding out his hand. "MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU CAN CALL ME PAPYRUS, THOUGH. SINCE WE'RE FRIENDS!" Your eyes widened a fraction at the word. Friends. It was like a foreign concept to you. You hadn't had a friend since...- You shook your head, clearing your thoughts. You placed your hand in Papyrus's gloved one. "Okay, Papyrus." The skeleton smiled happily and pranced back to your front door. He paused before he left your home. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME OVER FOR DINNER TONIGHT? I AM MAKING SPAGHETTI!" You looked at your fast food wistfully. 

"Sorry, Papyrus... I'm already eating dinner. Next time, okay?" He didn't seem too disappointed, only frowning slightly. "OKAY, HUMAN! I WILL SEE YOU LATER!" You nodded, shutting the door behind him as he ran back across the street. You sat back down on your couch. As you were about to take a bite of a sweet and sour sauce covered chicken nugget, your phone dinged, signaling a new message. You looked down at it, eyes widening and body freezing. Oh no... not another one. 

You threw open the door of the shelter, running over to the desk. Travis, the receptionist, quickly opened the door to the back room. You jogged inside, turning left, right, then left again. The echoes of howling dogs and mewing cats vibrated through the hallway. You now stood in the veterinarian unit of the shelter. The 'nurse' tossed you a pair of operating gloves, which you shrugged on casually. You walked over to the small black toy poodle that laid on the table. You weren't a doctor of veterinarian, hell, you were far from it... but you enjoyed wearing the coat and feeling like you were doing something. You always had a good eye for guessing, kind of like Sherlock Holmes... except completely different. 

Brianna, the real veterinarian, came over to you, resting a hand on your shoulder. Brianna was an older, middle-aged woman with greying hair and a curve in her stance like a boomerang. She had a kind face that always smiled, and eyes that twinkled. She was not smiling now, however. "Can you guess what happened, dear?" You frowned, looking at the poodle. It was awake, it's side heaving. It looked like it was dying. "Poison?" She nodded. "The same poison as the others." You had already guessed this. "It came from some type of ball of condensed meats... most likely a meatball." You looked at the results from one of the tests you had a nurse run on one of the dogs earlier that week. Brianna nodded along with your words. "So... what do we think?" She asked you eventually. You frowned. It was obvious what was happening... it happened in San Francisco too. "Someone is poisoning the dogs around town, via poisonous meatballs. They are most likely spreading the meatballs around town, so that when a dog finds it, it will eat it and die. The 'victims' being poisoned seem to be random. We should inform the police that they should be looking for any suspicious characters spreading food around town." You took off your gloves, then walked out of the room. 

You had always left abruptly when you didn't understand what was happening. Where you supposed to? What kind of person would go around poisoning innocent animals? You shook your head. None of this was making any kind of sense. You sat on your bike, the warm hum of the engine vibrating beneath you. You wanted to catch that person yourself, so that you could beat some sense into them. After all, the worst the police would do is throw them in a cell. You weren't planning on killing them, just beating them enough so that they learn their lesson. You heard a yelp, and then a splash of water. You revved your bike, then drove quite quickly towards the noise. You arrived at the park. Surprisingly enough, the noise attracted two others to the park as well. You didn't really see who they were, your mind on the floating body of a dog in the park pond. 

You threw off your helmet, racing towards the pond. You jumped into the icy cold water, your body plunging in gracefully. The dog was still as you lifted him from the pond. You swam over to the pond's edge, one of the two figures racing down the slope of a hill from one side of the park to the pond. His voice was familiar. "ARE YOU OKAY, HUMAN?! IS THE ANIMAL DEAD?" You shook your head, placing your ear on the dog's chest. It was hard to hear it, since the park was more or less under an overpass for a highway, and the pond was really just a waste hole from the road, but you still heard his heart beat within it weakly. You felt the rise and fall of his body. He was alive. He was breathing. He was okay. 

It was now that you lifted you head and looked at the two figures standing before you. It was your neighbors, the two skeletons. "He's fine." You said bluntly, lifting the dog up with your arms and carrying him shakily. The dog must have weighed a little over one hundred and fifty pounds, and you were currently struggling to hold his weight. Papyrus bounded behind you, clapping happily. "I AM GLAD! YOU TRULY ARE A HERO, HUMAN!" You frowned a little. Your arms shook. The shorter skeleton gave you a small look. He knew you were struggling. Papyrus however, didn't seem to notice. "A-A hero? Hardly..." You grunted, finally reaching your bike. It would be impossible to ride with him to the shelter, which was a small five minute walk away. You shrugged a little, carrying the dog down the path. "HUMAN! YOU CAN BORROW OUR CAR IF YOU PLAN ON TAKING THE ANIMAL SOMEWHERE!" Papyrus suggested. You frowned, but didn't object, following Papyrus to his and his brother's red convertible. As soon as you laid the dog in the back seat of the car, you let out a sigh of content. 

Your arms hung limply at your sides. "hard to believe you would just jump into a pond to save some dog." The shorter skeleton said as he came up beside you. You felt your anger rising, though you knew that you shouldn't freak out at him. You couldn't help the slightly cold words that left your mouth in a whispered hiss. "Someone who wouldn't do this much shouldn't be living on the Surface at all." The skeleton frowned at you, his eye socket seeming to glare into your eyes. You glared back at him. "HUMAN? BROTHER? IS THERE A PROBLEM?" Papyrus asked with a small frown. You closed the car door, pushing past Sans, and walked over to your bike. "Papyrus? Can you drive to that shelter? I'll meet you there." The taller skeleton nodded and smiled. "Yes! I can do that!" You nod, picking your helmet up from the ground and securing it on your head. Papyrus and Sans drove off, and you quickly started up your bike and sped after them. 

The dog was already out of the car by the time you parked your bike and took off your helmet. Papyrus carried it inside the shelter with ease. You followed after him, signaling Travis to once again open the gates. He did so, and you led Papyrus to an empty operating room. You had him lay the dog on the cold metal table, then you sent out an all-call through the speakers for Brianna. She came in a matter of seconds, bursting through the door and walking over to the dog. "What happened?" She asked you as you both leaned over the dog. You spoke with a calm voice, though on the inside you were freaking out. "I heard it yelp, then a splash. It was floating in the park pond by the time I got to it." She nodded, running her hands along the dog. You looked at him and actually studied him for the first time. 

The dog was a male black Tibetan mastiff, about the size of a german shepherd male. That must mean he was less than a year old. His paws were big. He hadn't grown into them yet. "IS IT GOING TO LIVE?!" Brianna's face loosened up. She laughed a little. "He's going to be fine, all he has is a broken back leg." Papyrus's and your face lit up a little. Brianna's smile fell though. "What's wrong?" You ask her. Your voice was still hard and void of any emotion. "We need someone to watch over him to ensure that a broken leg is the only problem... he did pass out..." You nodded, looking at the dog with a small frown. "I can do it." You pet the dog's wet ear and he sniffed. He was waking up. 

"Bonjour, chien noir." You whispered, rubbing your hand under his chin. He let out a small yawn. "Bienvenue à la famille."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sans and the Reader more or less dislike each other now. Also, you have a new friend! Yayyyyy! See you in the next chapter.


	3. Kuma the Dog and the Calico Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have named the dog that is now staying with you. Papyrus comes by often, sometimes dragging Sans along behind him. How do you feel when you and Sans are forced to go to the park together by the one person you both can't refuse?

You smiled at the dog, who had been staying with you for about two months. After the first week of trying to find his owners, you gave in to his cute looks and quirky nature and decided to adopt him. You had named him Kuma, meaning bear in japanese. And a bear he was. Sometimes, when it was just the two of you, you called him Kumabear, but only because the cute name suited him. 

Papyrus came by often, saying that he had to make sure you and 'the animal' were doing okay. You enjoyed his company. It was only times when he brought Sans along that you didn't want him here. Sans always glared at you and you at him. Fuwa seemed to pick up on your dislike for each other, and naturally sided with you.

You loved the dog, even though you knew you shouldn't. The last time you loved something as deeply as you loved Kuma, you had lost it tragically. You were determined not to let that happen again. You had also noticed that besides Kuma being extraordinarily smart, he was also well trained. He was potty-trained, and he loved to fetch. He pawed at the door whenever he had to go to the bathroom, and sat by the fridge only when he was hungry. When thirsty, he would simply go out to the hose outside when you let him out and turn the dial himself. You always made sure that he turned it off, but he usually did. He surprised you. 

Today, you were holding Kuma close to you, his warm black fluff enveloping your body and his weight crushing your legs. A knock at the door sounded, and the dog lazily got up and jumped off of the couch. You laughed as his teeth grabbed your sleeve and dragged you to the door. The knocking became more persistent. You opened the door. "Hello, Papyrus." You smiled at him, your eyes not seeing any trace of his shorter brother. 

Papyrus turned around, grabbing something that seemed to be wrapped in a blue sweater. It struggled. "Is that...?" You trailed off, and Papyrus nodded. "YES! IT IS MY BROTHER, SANS! SAY HELLO, BROTHER!" Sans made a muffled sound. You laughed at his pathetic state. "Watch your profanity, Sans." He made another grumble. 

You let the two brothers in the house. Papyrus threw his lump of an older brother on the couch, and the sweater unfolded. "why here?" He mumbled angrily. You smiled at him smugly. "What? Is my humble abode not good enough for you?" Sans glared at you. "not if you live here." You frowned, then stuck your tongue out. Sans walked over to you, pinching your tongue between his boney fingers. "you act like a little kid." You glared at him. "So do chu." You mumbled. He let go of your tongue, and you both turned away from each other. God... you hated him. 

"BROTHER! HUMAN! YOU TWO HAVE TO BECOME BETTER FRIENDS!" Papyrus exclaimed, drawing you and Sans together in a hug. "Pap?!" You yelled out, trying to squirm away from Sans. Kuma seemed to sense your distress, and walked over to you. But, he didn't seem to see Papyrus as a threat. "Pap! Please let go!" You pleaded, but the skeleton seemed not to hear you. "YOU SHALL GO TO THE PARK!" You blinked your eyes. Who had decided this? 

Your eyes pleaded with Sans, who didn't seem like he wanted to go either. You frowned at him, and he let out a sigh. "p-pap... i uh... i don't really think that's a good idea." He sent you a glare. You glared back at him, not even sure what the two of you were glaring about now. "IT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Papyrus laughed and grabbed Kuma's leash, clicking it onto his collar. Then, he led you, Sans, and Fuwa all to the park. He set you and Sans down, handed you the leash, and ran behind a nearby tree. It was pretty obvious where he was, considering you could see him behind the aspen tree. 

You and Sans walked walked together grudgingly, asking each other questions. "Favorite flower?" You asked him. His face instantly darkened. "i hate flowers." You rolled your eyes at him. "Your turn, since you didn't answer." He sighed and glanced at you. "why do you hate monsters?" Your eyes widened a fraction and you laughed dryly. "I hate everyone. Monster, Human... it doesn't matter. If you stick your nose where it doesn't belong then you're going to have a bad time." He surprisingly laughed at your choice of words. 

"your turn." You looked at the scenery around you. A mischievous smile crept onto your face. What a perfect question to ask in such a place. Maybe you could even end this questioning early. "What are you? Dominant or submissive?" His eye sockets widened and he looked at you with a shocked expression. You couldn't help but laugh at his face. "Y-Your face! Hahahahahaha!" Sans regained his composure, a dark blue on his usually white skull. "dominant, obviously." 

You froze in your place. H-He answered you. You laughed nervously, and he questioned you. "which are you?" You take a step away from him. "W-What?!" He smiles at you, not expecting this range of motion. "come on, you have to answer. those were the rules." You turned away from him. "Pfshhhh, neither!" He laughed. "yeah right." Luckily, he dropped the subject. 

You and Sans decided to take a break from walking, you making a joke about how his 'big bones' probably couldn't carry him too far. He simply said, 'you know it' with a small wink. You both sat, and Kuma laid down in the grass, his black fluff getting covered in dry leaves and foliage. A sudden meow caught your attention, and the dog's in front of you. A calico cat stared at you with green eyes, his orange ear twitching.

You expected your dog to bark, or to chase after the cat... but instead he just went back to rolling around in the leaves and grass. The cat came by him, and he stopped his rolling. Both you and Sans became apprehensive, getting ready to intervene if need be. But, you didn't. Kuma rolled over to lay on his stomach, then tilted his head to the cat who seemed slightly startled. It came over by him, staring him in the eyes. He didn't move. The cat decided the dog was safe, and rubbed its head against soft black fur, letting out a purr. 

You smiled at the couple, noticing that the cat from the way she stood was definitely a female. A sudden loud voice echoed from behind you and Sans. "Ha! I have found you, Mr. Sneaky." A not-so-eye-pleasing man said. His fat stature loomed over you. "Excuse me?" You voice was cold, and you stood up. The man towered above you by a head and a half, yet you weren't intimidated. "Who are you calling Mr. Sneaky?" The man rolls his murky brown eyes and points at the cat behind you. 

"Him. That buggers' been givin' me trouble for a couple of hours. Damn stray." You glanced at the cat behind you, anger filling you more than it already had. "Excuse me?" Your voice was an octave lower. "She is not a stray! She is mine! How dare you chase my baby?" The man blinked at you. "S-Sorry, ma'am." You glare at him venomously. "Sorry is not going to cut it! How could you even try to catch my Pumpkin!" You screeched at him, hands going to his collar. "If I ever see you anywhere near my kitty again, you'll wish that you had never been born!" You let go of the man, and he stumbled backwards, then turned around and ran away as though he had just seen a ghost. 

The scary look disappeared from your face and you felt a small body rub against your leg. You laugh, petting the cat's ears. "There we go. Crisis avoided." Sans, who had been silent through this whole ordeal, was now looking at you in the same shocked way the dog catcher, or rather kitty catcher, had. "y-you saved it." You rolled your eyes at the skeleton. "Well, duh."

Pap came out soon after, and explained that he had been watching your get together from afar. He complimented you on saving 'Pumpkin', who was now more or less refusing to leave your and Kuma's side. Sans wasn't exactly glaring at you anymore... in fact he seemed to be smiling and looking at you with approval. You wanted to laugh at your predicament. In just one short month, you earned two housemates and two new friends.


End file.
